


Another One

by supermariogirl



Series: Era 3 Prequels [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era 3 AU, Expecting, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: “I’m getting a cousin?”This made him excited. The only biological family member he had were Greg, Andy, and his mother who he never got to meet. So having a little cousin would be fantastic. “This is great! I’m so excited! I have so many questions!”He could picture it now: a little kid following him around when he visited Beach City. Maybe he could teach them things like how to make cookie cats and play video games and they could play with him and Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl and-“Steven, there’s something else…”“What is it?” he asked, the excitement filling up inside of him.“Holly Blue Agate is the mother.”Steven froze. That could only mean one thing…“Oh.”Another hybrid.———A few years after leaving Beach City, Steven gets a phone call that changes everything.
Relationships: Andy DeMayo/Holly Blue Agate, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Era 3 Prequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s block sucks but here’s another Era 3 prequel while I work on the main story.

That morning, the smell of breakfast at Uaua’s was the only thing he could think about. It had become the norm for him to eat out. Hell, that was he had to do. At nineteen years old, Steven Universe had still not decided on a permanent home yet. Not that he minded, seeing as he had gotten used to life on the road.

Other than his weekly video call with Connie, he hadn’t really had other plans for today. Maybe he could stop over at the Dollar Bush?

While he was in the middle of his thoughts, his phone rang. He picked up the phone from the passenger seat and saw that it was Greg. Sighing in relief that it wasn’t one of those spam callers he had been dealing with recently, he picked up.

“Hey, dad!”

“Hey, shtuball! Sorry to call you this early in the morning.” he apologized. 

“It’s cool, I woke up two hours ago.” Steven assured him. “I just had breakfast.”

“That’s good, uhhh…” he said. “How’s everything going?”

“Great! I’m gonna video chat Connie later.” He leaned the car seat back and relaxed. “How’s everything going on at home?”

“Things are good. There’s been a lot of developments. Little Homeworld is expanding, the school’s coming up with a program for kids, Beach City’s gotten a little bigger too. But uhh… that’s not why I called. There’s uh, something I have to tell you.” Greg’s voice sounded serious now.

“Is everything okay?” Steven asked, noticing the tone in his father’s voice. Did something happen at Beach City? Did someone get hurt? 

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry.” he replied. Steven sighed in relief. “It’s just that…uh...”

“What?”

“Your Uncle Andy is becoming a father.”

Dead silence. Andy? Having a kid? Steven didn’t really expect that. He did seem like the fatherly type, even if he was a little harsh at the beginning. He had come a far way since they first met.

“I’m getting a cousin?”

This made him excited. The only biological family member he had were Greg, Andy, and his mother who he never got to meet. So having a little cousin would be fantastic. “This is great! I’m so excited! I have so many questions!”

He could picture it now: a little kid following him around when he visited Beach City. Maybe he could teach them things like how to make cookie cats and play video games and they could play with him and Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl and-

“Steven, there’s something else…”

“What is it?” he asked, the excitement filling up inside of him. 

“Holly Blue Agate is the mother.”

Steven froze. The mother was a Gem. That could only mean one thing…

“Oh.”

Another hybrid.

“You’re not going to be the only half Gem anymore.” Greg told him.

“Holy shit.” he muttered out loud, not even caring that he just swore in front of his dad(not that he would have minded anyway.

“I know.” Greg continued. 

“I didn’t know Andy and Holly Blue were even dating…” Steven explained. 

Greg paused for a second. “Me neither. But apparently they’ve been going steady for a few years, even before you left. I guess they wanted to keep it on the down low first before going public with it.”

“So are they really going to have a baby?” Steven asked. “Another hybrid? That means Holly Blue’s going to lose her form.”

“I already discussed it with them. Holly wants to have the baby.”

“I see…” Steven thought for a second. 

This whole thing was crazy to think about. Another hybrid like him? Not only that, but Holly Blue’s kid?

He knew some day that there would be another hybrid. Gems were dating humans all the time at Beach City(Lapis started dating Jamie of all people a little while after he left!), but he never thought that it would be his own cousin.

This changed everything.

“Steven, are you okay?”

Steven thought back to his own childhood. He grew up with both worlds, a child of a Gem and a human. On both sides he felt out of place. Too Gem for the humans, too human for the Gems. For so long there was no one like him, no one who experienced what he had lived through, no one who could relate.

But now, there would be someone like him. And he had to be there for them.

“Dad, I’m going back to Beach City.”


End file.
